1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submarine weapon handling system, and more particularly relates to a plurality of lightweight dollies movably attached to the submarine, each having a self storing securing band for securing a weapon thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapon dollies currently being used in submarines for handling weapons such as torpedos, mines, and missiles or the like are provided to secure the weapon to the submarine and to transport the weapons along tracks for transfer into a selected launching tube. Five dollies are provided to support each weapon and each dolly is moved by conventional power assist means in the submarine aided by four to six men which move the dollies along tracks in order to place the dollies in position to receive a weapon, and move the weapon into position to be stored or loaded into a selected launch tube. However, each prior art weapon dolly is of two piece construction and includes a dolly body and a lashing strap having a total weight of about 140 pounds. The two pieces of the prior art weapon dolly must be handled manually, and must be stowed as separate pieces when not in use.